The P30 Clinical Studies/Outcomes Core will perform a vital role in coordinating the clinical research activities of the investigators that have independent research related to cystic fibrosis. Moreover the Core will provide the infrastructure for pre-clinical studies and clinical trials to investigate pathogenesis and evaluate new genetic and pharmacotherapies to treat Cystic Fibrosis. The Core's mission will be to support and maintain an analytical lab which supports state-of-the-art multiplex cytokine analyses and other inflammatory indices, a sample repository including sputum, bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) fluid, and serum, staff trained in physiological measures including nasal potential difference and mucociliary clearance, and lastly statistics support. The Specific Objectives of the Clinical Studies/Outcomes Core will be: 1. To perform specific analytical assays for projects supported by P30 related investigators. 2. Provide the infrastructure to routinely perform physiological outcome measures as endpoints in clinical trials, including mucociliary clearance/airway surface volume scans. 3. Provide infrastructure in biostatistics to support the development of novel investigator-initiated research in CF as well as to validate physiological outcome measures in Aim 2 as endpoints. 4. To maintain a sample bank including serum and sputum from CF patients participating in investigator-initiated and Therapeutic Development Network research.